Gamer
General Gamers are a type of classmate. They are a combination of Jock and Nerd classmates and can be placed in either of these Hangouts. They become available at level 4. In-Game Description Extra lives? Infinite continues? Gamers have all the game-winning strategies you'll need to slap down that impossible Boss Monster! Hangouts Gamers can be placed in Jock or Nerd Hangouts. Poses All types have one pose that is unique for their Classmate type. The Gamer Classmate's pose is playing with a handheld gaming device. Earning Rates Male * Level 1: 106 CpH * Level 2: 116 CpH * Level 3: 126 CpH * Level 4: 136 CpH * Level 5: 146 CpH * Level 6: 156 CpH * Level 7: 166 CpH * Level 8: 176 CpH * Level 9: 186 CpH * Level 10: 196 CpH Female * Level 1: 111 CpH * Level 2: 121 CpH * Level 3: 131 CpH * Level 4: 141 CpH * Level 5: 151 CpH * Level 6: 161 CpH * Level 7: 171 CpH * Level 8: 181 CpH * Level 9: 191 CpH * Level 10: 201 CpH Partying There are several party combinations that will result in a Gamer. However, it must be noted that the female Gamer is more rare than the male, therefore it will take more tries using the same student combination(s). As the Gamer is part Nerd and Jock, any combination of students, so long as they are part of these cliques, should work. The combinations listed below are the ones that have only the cliques that the Gamer is part of. However, they will not always be successful, and sometimes may result in a more common classmate type. It is possible to get the Gamer (both genders) using a combination that has other cliques involved. For example, it is possible to party a Homecoming and Cheerleader, since it will satisfy the need for a Nerd and Jock clique in the party. However, this is not recommended, as it can result in many different classmate types and should not be relied upon. Party and Admission Lengths For the male Gamer, party length is 3 hours and admission length is 1 hour and 30 mins. For the female Gamer, party length is 6 hours and admission length is 3 hours. Combination List * Jock + Nerd * Gamer + Gamer Other Combinations There are other combinations that can result in a Gamer but can also result in another classmate type as well. * Vampire + Vampire * Homecoming + Homecoming * Dancer + Nerd * Band + Student Government * Dancer + Filmmaker Rarity The rarity for a male and a female Gamer is 1 star or common. Prices The male Gamer can be purchased in the Store for 45 rings, while the female Gamer costs 75 rings. This simply indicates that the female Gamer is the rarer classmate because she costs more. When selling the Gamer, the female is worth 300 coins, while the male is worth 150 coins. Outfits Male MaleGamerOutfits.gif|Male Gamer Outfits Female FemaleGamerOutfits.gif|Female Gamer Outfits Composed Of Gamers are a dual-type. Category:Classmate Types